Culture Clash
by lovinthor
Summary: The Avengers meet Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. Fandral learns the importance of not flirting with a master assassin. Nursing a broken heart, Sif discovers that Steve Rogers might be exactly who she needs to find true happiness. Story probably better than summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Natasha stood on the balcony, calmly surveying the main deck of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. Everyone seemed in his or her normal routine. Agents were seated at their computers, pouring over coffee and bagels as they scanned the world for potential threats. Natasha felt more at ease than she had felt in a long while. She had just climbed down and was headed for the training room when a voice boomed across the deck.

"LADY ROMANOFF!" Thor's familiar voice bellowed, causing some of the agents to look up and wince.

Natasha looked and saw Thor heading toward her, a ridiculous grin on his face, followed by four people she didn't recognize. She could immediately tell they were Asgardian. Three men, one raven-haired, one blond, one redheaded, and a dark-haired woman. They were dressed in full battle armor similar to Thor's.

Although Natasha was never one for warm welcomes, the look on the god of thunder's face actually made her smile. "Hey Thor. Who are these guys?" Thor was still grinning. "Lady Romanoff, let me introduce you to my friends. The Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, And Lady Sif. They have just arrived from Asgard.

"Oh yeah, I think you've told me about them." Natasha nodded politely. It's nice to finally meet you guys. And you can call me Natasha."

The blond guy- Fandral, she remembered- stepped forward, a charming smile on his face. "Natasha! What a lovely name, quite fitting for the maiden who bears it!" He took her hand and kissed it. "Thor never told us that he had such a beautiful Midgardian friend." She gritted her teeth. _Oh great, another flirt. _She had dealt with more than enough guys like these on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Red Room. Well, if Fandral thought he was going to get anything out of her, he was mistaken.

Sif rolled her eyes. You must forgive Fandral. He simply can't control himself around women." "Especially pretty women," Volstagg smiled. Somehow Natasha managed to keep a straight face. "Oh, it's fine. Anyways, I was just heading to the training room. The other agents need someone to show them how it's done, after all," she added, smirking. Sif's eyes sparkled. "Are you a warrior, Natasha?"

"Natasha is one of the greatest warriors of this realm," Thor declared. "She is without powers, yet she is able to hold her own against the most powerful beings in the nine realms." Natasha couldn't help but feel pleased at the compliment. "Why don't you come with me and see for yourselves what I can do?"

Fandral grinned. "Beautiful and talented! Surely that is something worth observing." _If you weren't Thor's friend, _Natasha thought, annoyed, _I'd have you pinned to the ground faster then another pick-up line can come out of your mouth!_

"Great, lets go then." Natasha started walking toward the training room, beckoning the other to follow. She was aware that Hogun hadn't said a word other then the grunt he gave her in greeting. Well, Fandral probably talked enough for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha studied the targets on the wall of the training room, three knives balanced in her hand. With expert precision she threw them, each one landing directly on the bull's-eye. She gave a tiny smile as she looked back to were Thor's friends were watching. Sif was grinning, while Thor, Hogun, and Volstagg looked on with approval. Fandral was still ogling her, which Natasha was trying to ignore.

"Quite impressive," Sif grinned. "You truly are a great warrior Natasha. I was beginning to think I was the only female warrior in the nine realms."

Natasha frowned. "Really? I've always thought that since Asgardians were the more advanced race, there would be more women of higher rank."

Volstagg shook his head. "Women in Asgard are not typically warriors. The elders feel that it is best if they stay at home and tend to household duties."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I guess men are the same, no matter what planet they come from."

"Well, there are some men who believe that women can be more than just housewives." Thor said, and Sif smirked.

Suddenly the doors to the training room opened and Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce walked in.

Steve smiled. "Thor, we heard your friends were in town." He nodded at Sif and The Warriors Three. "It's nice to finally meet you guys."

Tony smirked. "Well if it isn't Goldilocks and the Three Bears." They stared.

"This is Tony Stark, our resident jackass," said Clint. "But uh. . . It's nice to meet you. I'm Clint."

"And I'm Bruce," Bruce smiled awkwardly. "We've all heard a lot about you."

"As we've heard about you." Volstagg said. It seemed like Thor couldn't stop grinning. He went over and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "Captain! My friends will be staying with us for a few days if Fury allows them to. I look forward to seeing us fight side by side as allies!"

"Captain, is it true that your shield was able to deflect Moljnir when you and Thor were locked in combat?" Asked Volstagg. Both Steve and Thor chuckled.

"Yes," Steve said "but only because my shield is made of a rare metal that can deflect magical objects."

Natasha noticed that Sif was eyeing Steve with keen interest. That didn't surprise her. Steve was a pretty good-looking guy, but she sensed that Sif was studying him not for his looks, but more as a potential opponent.

"Yes, I have heard about your skill with your shield." Sif smiled sweetly and gestured toward the training mats. "Care to spar, Captain? Or would you prefer the title Captain America?"

Steve turned red as he glanced at Thor, who was smirking. "Lady Sif is one of the best warriors of my realm, Captain. She would make a worthy opponent for you."

Steve still looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah sure. And please, just call me Steve ma'am."

Sif grinned. "Excellent."

"I would care to spar as well." Fandral declared. "I've been wanting to test my strength against the archer. And to see if women on Midgard are as skilled as they are beautiful." He winked at Natasha, who resisted the urge to grab one of the leftover knives and fling it at his head.

Clint's eyes gleamed. "You're on, Robin Hood!"

Bruce shrank back. "Ah, I'll sit this one out. You guys really don't want to see me when I fight."

"Tony grinned. "Hell, yeah! We'll see If you Asgardians can beat me when I have my armor on!"

Ever since Thor had returned to Asgard brimming with tales of the Avengers, Sif had been skeptical that mere mortals could equal Asgardians in strength or skill. But after sparring with them, she realized that they were indeed formidable opponents. Natasha in particular, it was refreshing to finally have another female warrior around. And Steve had come close to nearly besting her, he was quite skilled with that shield after all. Sif would have to find a way to beat that technique.

After training the Avengers insisted on visiting what they called the "cafeteria". When Sif entered she saw platters after platters of strange food lining the tables. Steve strolled over to a table, taking a what looked like a piece of meat wedged between two slices of bread, and set it on her plate.

"Hamburger." He said, smiling. "Try it. It's good."

Soon everyone was seated, Sif sitting between Steve and Natasha. Thor and Clint were eagerly discussing battle tactics, Fandral and Tony were trying to outdrink each other, while Hogun and Bruce sat quietly to the side. Volstagg was gulping down box after box of the Midgardian delicacy known as "Poptarts". Sif tried one, but found it was too sweet for her taste. But the hamburger she found to be quite delicious.

Natasha hissed as Fandral shot her another glance across the table. "Is he always like this?" She whispered to Sif.

Sif chuckled. "Fandral will pursue any woman who catches his eye. Not that he always succeeds. Once when we were young he tried to kiss me and all he received was a spear pointed at his face."

Natasha scowled. "Well he better watch it, or I will personally kick his ass back to Asgard!"

Across the table Tony was looking rather intoxicated as he downed his fourth cup of beer. "Well Thor," he announced in a loud voice, "seem like I was wrong about your Asgardian fiends. Maybe they are as good as you say they are. I'm pretty sure Volstagg here just ate our entire supply of poptarts!"

Thor laughed. "Indeed Tony! I'm glad the warriors of both my realms are getting to know each other. If only Jane Foster weren't in New Mexico, this would truly be the best of days!"

Instantly Sif felt a huge pain stab right through her chest. _Jane Foster. _The way Thor's eyes lit up when he talked about her . . . Sif felt no direct animosity towards Jane, but the fact that Thor had chosen a mortal over her was still a raw wound, something she felt would never go away. How could Thor not see that? Suddenly unable to look at her friend, Sif turned to Steve.

"That was quite a spar we had, Steve. I was afraid for a moment that you would actually beat me." She smiled slightly at the memory of pinning Steve down. "You are incredibly strong, for a mortal."

Steve colored slightly. He was built very similar to Thor, with blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was also rather handsome now that Sif thought about it . . . but she pushed that thought from her mind.

"Well, did Thor ever tell you how I was injected with a serum that made me a super-soldier, stronger that the average person?"

Now Sif remembered a little of that. She also remembered Thor telling her about Steve sacrificing himself for his realm only to be awoken decades later.

"Yes, he mentioned that." It seemed remarkable to Sif that a mortal could show that much courage on the battlefield. Maybe Midgardians weren't as cowardly as they had been told.

Steve smiled weakly. "Well, it has it's advantages. You were amazing today. But could go a little easier on me next time?" He winced as he touched a sore spot at his thigh.

Sif grinned. "Are you afraid I will beat you again, Steve?" Her grin widened as she saw spots of color appear at his cheeks. Yes, he was quite handsome.

"I will be happy to spare you some injury next time we spar. But I would like you to show me how you fight with your shield. Show me this, and I will not be as rough with you. Deal?"

Steve looked at her a moment, then smiled.

"Deal"

Still smiling, Sif turned back to her plate and looked across the table at Tony, who was slurring his words as he downed another glass of beer.

"I think you've had one to many Tony," Clint chuckled.

Sif was beginning to like this realm.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sorry it took so long guys I've had a lot of work recently. Also I apologize it's my first time writing a battle scene.)_

Steve wasn't exactly sure how to judge Thor's friends, especially Sif.

When Thor had begun telling him tales about Sif and the Warriors Three (and began dropping hints that they would be visiting soon), Steve even bought a book on Norse mythology so he could learn about Asgard and it's people. He couldn't find anything about the Warriors Three, but he did find a little about Sif. The book described her as this golden-haired corn goddess, so Steve was expecting someone like that (then again, the book also said Sif and Thor was married, so Steve suspected that the information wasn't very accurate.)

What Steve didn't expect was a beautiful/terrifying raven-haired warrior goddess to show up and kick his ass in the training room.

Of course he was no stranger to strong women. Peggy never ran from a fight, and Natasha could take out a whole room full of thugs in a matter of minutes.

But Sif was different. She had an air about her, a cold confidence that said how she just _knew _she could beat you. It made Steve feel both frightened and exhilarated at the same time.

Steve's opinions on the Warriors Three were less intimidating. Fandral seemed easygoing enough, although Steve feared what would happen to him if he kept hitting on Natasha. Hogun had barely said a word since they met, but Steve sensed that he was fiercely loyal, someone who would have your back in any situation. Volstagg was the friendliest of the three, someone who could make the entire room laugh. And he had an appetite that more or less astonished Steve. Damn, and he thought Thor could eat a lot.

They reminded him a lot of his buddies from the war.

Steve was glad to have them around, because lets face it, when a crazy scientist decides to unleash his army of robots on New York, it helps to have Asgardians around.

Steve was charging down Times Square, with Clint and Natasha screaming at him through the intercom as he bashed through robots with his shield. Thor and Tony were blasting robots out of the air, while Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting further down the street. The enraged roar of the Hulk rang in Steve's ears as he quickly dispatched another group of machines.

"Cap, we need to keep the fight away from the civilians!" Natasha screamed in his ear as bystanders screamed and ran for cover.

"Natasha, you and Clint lead people down the street to the subway! Thor and Tony can keep doing air patrol. Hulk, the Asgardians and I can keep the fight on the street!" Steve shouted as he raced toward where Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting. Robots were everywhere, destroying buildings and uprooting the pavement as they carried out their mindless mission of destruction. The Hulk was beating and crushing them by the hundreds. He noticed how Fandral and Hogun kept distracting the machines so Sif could take them out from behind with her spear. It was an interesting tactic: he'd have to start thinking about using that himself.

Unfortunately, Steve was distracted just long enough for one of the robots to sneak up on him.

It grabbed him from behind, wrapping it's metallic hand around his throat. "Akkk!" Steve choked as he tried tearing it off, his shield dropping to the ground. The robot spun Steve around and pinned him to the wall, it's red eyes flashing. It pulled a deadly looking spear from its side, aiming it directly at Steve's heart . . .

And crumpled to the to the street as Sif's spear tore through it's body.

Steve slid to the ground, utterly exhausted, looking up at Sif. Dirt and grime smeared her face. Her hair had come out of her ponytail, so it tumbled in ebony waves down her shoulders. Warrior goddess? Yeah, Sif fit that description perfectly.

Steve swallowed heard, struggling to speak past the lump in his throat. "Hey . . . nice move there."

Sif stared at him a moment, then gave a wry smile. "I can see the advantage of having your team around, Steve. You hardly ever watch your back."

Before Steve could say anything, a huge volley of explosions tore the air around them. "Cap, you and Sif need to get outta there!" Clint shouted through the intercom, "There's a huge army of machines headed your way!" Steve struggled to his feet. "Lets go!" he shouted, and they raced down the street.

Clint and Natasha had joined the Warriors Three at the heart of Times Square. Hogun and Volstagg were working to dispatch a group trapping some civilians, while Fandral was taking robots out expertly with his sword . . . and somehow simultaneously eyeing Natasha from the corner of his eye. Steve grabbed one robot and tore out its chest, while Sif ran through another with her spear. Steve couldn't help but admire the way she fought; every move seemed clear and concise, like she'd planned it long beforehand. It was easier to observe what was going on around him, it seemed the army of robots was finally thinning out.

And then he saw one come up behind Sif.

She was distracted, busy tearing a robot's head off with her spear. Another one charged toward her, weapon in hand, ready to kill her. "Look out!" Steve screamed, and raced toward her. Sif looked up, and then cried out as the machine descended on her. Steve slammed into her, the impact knocking the wind out of him, and they both fell to the ground. Steve heard a huge blast, and Thor shot a bolt of lightning through the sky, destroying the robot.

They were sprawled on top of each other, Steve's arms still around Sif's waist. He wasn't sure whether he'd ever been so close to a woman in his life. It felt more embarrassing then anything else. Sif twisted around and looked at him, clearly stunned. Steve managed to blurt out the most idiotic thing possible:

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to watch their back."

_Dammit, Steve. _He turned bright red and hastily scrambled to his feet. He offered Sif a hand, who was still staring at him.

"Thank you Steve. I owe you a great dept of gratitude."

Steve gave a small smile. "Hey, you saved me too, remember? Just consider us even."

"Cap!" Natasha and Clint came running towards them, along with the Warriors Three. "I think we got the last of them." Clint said, panting. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are gonna clean up the mess. Bruce is already coming down from Hulk-mode." " A glorious battle!" Volstagg proclaimed. "Truly worthy of tales back on Asgard!"

Suddenly Tony and Thor flew down and landed next to them. A smirk covered Tony's face. "We saw what happened down there, Cap. You both . . .alright." Tony was trying not to laugh. "Yes, are you both alright?" Thor asked. " Steve, I can't thank you enough for defending the Lady Sif from danger."

Steve glared at Tony. "We're both fine. We both just need to wach our backs more often, that's all."

Sif huffed. "Yes, we are both fine. And Thor," she glared at him "I do not need defending, nor do I need your concern for my safety. It is not as though we are _betrothed_ after all." There was bitterness in her voice, and Steve wondered where _that _had come from. Thor stared at her, a hurt expression on his face. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about either. Everyone else had gone silent, probably shying away from the awkwardness of the situation.

Sif turned on her heel and began walking down the street, Steve staring after her.

Yeah, he didn't understand Sif at all.

_(Thank you for all your lovely comments!)_


	4. Chapter 4

((Sorry this took so long guys! I had a million finals to study for! Hopefully now I'll be able to update more often during the summer. I'm trying to develop the Fandral/Natasha story a bit more, but I'll get back to Sif/Steve in the next chapter!))

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Tony stared at Fandral, a look of absolute horror on his face. "Not her, Robin Hood! I mean, a million hot girls on this helicarrier and you get a crush on _her?!" _ Thor, who was sitting on one of the great couches in the S.H.I.E.L.D lounge, frowned. "I never thought I would agree with Stark on anything, but he is right Fandral. Lady Natasha has rejected nearly all men who have tried to win her over."

Fandral stared at them, incredulous. "And why shouldn't I? Natasha is undoubtedly one of the most beautiful mortal maidens I have ever seen! And she is a warrior! Why should I not try to win her heart? And why are you calling me 'Robin Hood?' Who is that exactly?"

Tony walked over and clapped Fandral on the shoulder. "Listen, man. They don't call her the Black Widow for nothing! She could frikin eat you for lunch! And she uses people. Once she pretended to be an assistant at Stark Industries to evaluate me for the Avengers. I'm over it though . . . at least that's what I keep trying to tell myself." He frowned "Besides, she and Clint have a thing going on anyway."

Fandral stared at him. "So Lady Natasha and the archer are . . . betrothed?"

"Yes! Well . . . no. Well . . . we're not sure!" Tony sighed in exasperation. "The point is, you shouldn't try to chase after her!"

Thor nodded. "Fandral, there are plenty of maidens of Midgard that would surely fall on their knees for you. I'm afraid Natasha is a bit to difficult, even for all your talents."

Fandral had stopped listening. Their pleas were useless. The idea that Natasha was feared by men seemed only to excite him with the challenge. After all, his talent at wooing maidens was known throughout the nine realms. How difficult could it be? He had won over Valkyries, and Natasha was equal to them in strength and beauty. He had no doubt that eventually; he and Natasha would become lovers.

Fandral grinned at Tony and Thor. "Thank you for the advice," and started walking out of the room. Behind him, he heard Thor sigh.

"You'll get yourself killed, Robin Hood!" Tony shouted after him.

"LADY NATASHA!" Volstagg bellowed from the mess hall table. "Would you care to join Hogun and I for some of the delicious Midgardian delicacy known as 'pancakes'?" Natasha forced a tight smile as she headed to what looked like the largest pile of food she had ever seen. She was pretty sure these Asgardians were going to eat all the food on the Helicarrier if they didn't stock up again soon.

"Ah . . . I think I'll pass Volstagg. But I need to know something: is Sif around?"

Natasha had looked everywhere for the warrior. Her room, the training room, even the meeting room. After Sif had stormed off after the battle, she'd all but disappeared. And what had happened between her and Steve, and the way she was looking at Thor . . .

Volstagg shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her. When the Lady Sif does not want to be found, she will not be found."

"But do you have any where she could be?" Natasha asked. " I need to talk to her about the battle and what happened . . ." Her voice trailed off.

Natasha had no idea why she cared so much about a woman she'd only met a few days ago. But she and Sif did have a lot in common. They were both warriors, they were both underestimated for their gender. But most of all, they were both in charge of keeping a bunch of careless, oblivious boys in line. More than once Natasha had felt like _she _was the leader of the Avengers, not Steve. Sif must feel the same way, especially keeping a bunch of _asgardians _in line. As long as everyone was together, Natasha felt that she and Sif could at least share advice on how to deal with these guys. Girls stick together, right?

"I do not know at all where she is." Volstagg sighed. " But after the battle yesterday, I would not be surprised if she is hiding from Thor, so that she will not kill him when she sees him!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She loves him." Hogun said. Natasha turned to him in shock. These were the first words the warrior had spoken to her. And they made absolute sense. It explained everything, the way Sif looked at Thor, the pained expression on her face when Jane Foster was mentioned, her snapping at Thor after the battle. How could Thor be so stupid?

"Well damn." The assassin muttered. "Now I really need to find her. Thanks guys."

She stood up and began to walk toward the door . . . only to run straight into Fandral.

"Lady Natasha!" He grinned. "You get more lovely each time I see you! I don't suppose you would be interested in joining me for dinner tonight?"

Natasha gridded her teeth, wondering if Fandral would be a good practice dummy for a new move she'd been working on. "Fandral, not right now. Or . . . never. I have to go."

She rushed out of the room, Fandral staring after her, a mingled look of shock and disbelief on his face.

Behind him, Volstagg burst into a roar of laughter. " I do not think I've ever seen a woman run away from you so quickly, Fandral!"

Fandral glared at him. "Silence Volstagg!" He growled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was blessed that there were not more people around as Sif made her way down the corridor of the helicarrier. She had so far managed to avoid talking with anyone since the battle, choosing to hide in many different places to avoid detection. She wouldn't, she couldn't, let anyone know her true feelings.

It was all becoming too much to bear. For months she had sat by, forcing herself to look happy, as Thor had told her of the Midgardian maiden he had fallen in love with. How Jane Foster was beautiful, intelligent, and perfect in every way . . . and Sif had been cast aside for all of that perfection. And now that they were on Midgard, seeing Thor with all his new friends, Sif felt even more alone. Could Thor not see that he was causing her pain? Did he not remember that there was even talk of a betrothal between them before his banishment?

Sif had made it to the end of the corridor when she heard her name.

She turned. It was Thor, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Sif, I have not seen you since the battle. Are you alright, has something happened?" He looked so genuinely innocent that Sif was almost tempted to tell him everything was fine, but she was tired of pretending.

"I am surprised you don't know, Thor." She said coldly, turning to walk away.

"Sif, wait!" Thor grabbed her arm. "If I have done anything to offend you, please tell me! We have been friends since we were children, I cannot imagine what I have done to make you so angry!"

Sif twisted her arm out of his grasp. Her anger spilled over. "Do you remember none of it Thor?" She hissed. "The betrothal our parents made for us when we were children? That I have loved you though every battle, through every misguided decision you have ever made, and yet the minute you get banished you chose to throw it all away for a mortal woman?"

Thor's face fell. "You truly despise the Lady Jane then?" He asked, his eyes boring deep into hers.

Sif stiffened. "I harbor no grudge against Lady Jane, only you for choosing to throw our love away so quickly."

Thor's face seemed to age a century in a matter of seconds. "I am sorry Sif, but I cannot apologize to you for what has happened. I love Jane, as much as I loved you once. When we are together I feel happier then I've ever felt before. You are my friend, my comrade in arms, and I love you as that only."

Pain surged through Sif's chest, holding her heart in an iron grip. _Friend. Comrade. Nothing more. _It took all her effort to hold herself together when it felt like her body was a piece of china, threatening to shatter.

"Then I hope that you and Lady Jane have a long, happy life together." She managed to whisper, and she turned and fled down the hall. She heard Thor calling after her, but she didn't dare look back. In her heart she felt a mixture of grief, and intense loathing for Thor and Midgard. She hated the world that had stolen her friend from her.

Sif ran blindly, not caring where she went; only that she could get away from Thor. She dimly remembered hearing that the helicarrier was still docked in New York. She hoped that was still true.

Finally Sif reached the hangar door. "Open the gate!" She yelled to one of the guards.

The man scowled. "You don't have the clearance-"

Sif glared at him, and his voice died. The bridge was lowered, and Sif stepped off into the bustling city of New York. She stared ahead a moment, then threw herself into the crowd.

The streets of New York were crowded, humming with the usual rush of traffic as Steve made his way toward his apartment in Brooklyn. In one hand he clutched a bag of groceries. Some people complained about the noise of the city, but Steve liked it. It was one of the things that had stayed constant since he had been frozen. Any little thing that remained of his past was comforting, especially when faced with the endless confusion of the 21st century.

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a huge commotion going on down the street. Steve quickened his pace, turning a corner to see what was going on. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Sif, still clad in her armor, was standing square in the middle of the street, surrounded by honking cars and people stopping to gawk. A policeman was trying to talk to her, to get her off the road.

"Look miss, we can't have you blocking traffic, it's against the law!" The man was staring at Sif with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

Sif scowled fiercely at him. "How dare you speak to me this way? I am the Lady Sif, and I have a right to walk where I wish to! Will you leave me alone, or do you have a death wish, mortal?

"Look, it's either you get off the street or I call backup and have you arrested!" The policeman was reaching for his cell phone.

"SIF!" Steve raced across the street. Sif saw him, and her eyes widened. "Is there a problem, officer?" Steve asked, mustering up the calmest smile he could in the situation.

"You know this girl?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Steve had positioned himself directly between Sif and the policeman. She probably had weapons on her, and Steve could practically see the headline. _Crazy woman murders cop in street . . ._

"Yes sir, she's my . . . cousin." It took all Steve's concentration to keep a straight face. "She just moved here from Norway."

The cop raised and eyebrow skeptically. "What's with her outfit?"

"She works for the circus." Steve heard Sif growl in indignation. "She doesn't really know her way around here. I'm sorry I let her out of my sight, it won't happen again."

The guy stared at Steve for a minute, then shrugged. "Just don't let her block traffic again." Steve reached for Sif's arm and pulled her out of the street.

She struggled free and glared at him. "That was not your place, Steve!"

Steve raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Really? Because it looked to me like you were about to go to jail and then SHELD would have had to tell everyone why you didn't understand the rules of New York. What are you even doing off the Helicarrier anyway?"

"I did not need your help!" Sif turned to walk away. Steve was about to say something cutting in response, but then he noticed she looked genuinely upset. Her dark hair was disheveled, like she hadn't brushed it for days. There were even slight traces of tears on her face, though it looked like she had repeatedly tried to scrub it away. Despite this Sif was still one of the most beautiful women Steve had ever seen.

"Hey, wait!" Steve ran to catch up. "Sif, I can see you're upset. For whatever reason, but could you at least come with me and try to calm down?"

Sif turned and stared at him, her expression wary. "I cannot bear to go back to the Helicarrier, Steve."

"You don't have too. I have an apartment a few blocks from here. We can go there and . . . sort things out." Whatever those things were.

Sif took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Good." Steve was suddenly aware of the stares people were giving Sif, and how she was still in her armor. He led her across the street to a clothing store.

"Wait here." He told her. He slipped in and quickly bought a plain t-shirt and jeans in what he hoped were the right size.

Sif raised her eyebrows at them. "You expect me to wear these?"

"I do if you want to blend in. Lets go." Steve shook his head as he and Sif walked down the street to his apartment. He'd delt with some pretty strange things in his life, but never had he suddenly been responsible for showing a goddess her way in the city. He wondered what had happened that had made Sif leave the Helicarrier. It must have been awful to make her go against Fury's orders that the asgardians not leave. Looking at her, his heart fluttered a bit in his chest. She was gorgeous, and suddenly he remembered that he was terrible at talking to women.

Well, hopefully he could get someone to tell him what had happened. And hopefully Sif would get used to the city and not kill someone while she was here.


	6. Chapter 6

_((Writer's block and pure laziness have caused this chapter to be a bit delayed. I'm really sorry! And also I'm sorry if different scenes seem to be a little conjoined for the life of me I cannot figure out how to put dividers between scenes! If someone knows please tell me!)) _

Natasha was bent over one of the huge computers on the main deck of the helicarrier. Fandral had always disliked the often-unflattering clothes of Midgard, but he noted with appreciation the way her uniform hugged her curves and showed off her shape. Her fiery-red hair cascaded slightly below her shoulders, another thing he admired. Everything about her made the golden-haired maidens of the court in Asgard seem commonplace.

Before he had sought her out Fandral had done everything possible to make himself look, well . . . dashing. He had meticulously combed over every inch of his hair and beard, making sure not one strand was out of place. He had chosen the most dazzling of his armor; green-tinted chainmail embedded with gold and gems, and strapped one of his finest swords to his waist. When his comrades had seen him, they had both been rather exasperated. Hogun had simply grunted and left the room, while Volstagg had sighed and muttered something about Lady Natasha tearing his head off. But what did they know?

Fandral had hoped to sneak up on her quietly, but within a few feet he saw Natasha's shoulders tense. When she turned and raised her emerald-eyes to him, he gave her a charming smile and bowed low.

"Lady Natasha." He said in his most alluring voice.

As soon as she had seen him Natasha's face had hardened and her eyes shone with indifference. "Fandral," she said, her voice neutral, as she turned back to the screen.

For an instant Fandral's confidence wavered. He cleared his throat. "Lady Natasha, I recall that that earlier today we exchanged a few words in the dining hall. I believe you may have misheard me. I had invited you out to dinner with me, or whatever midgardians do when they would like to . . . know each other better."

Natasha barely looked up from the screen. "Oh, I most definitely heard you asking me out Fandral. And I'm certain you clearly heard me when I told you that I will never have sex with you. Not now, not ever." Her voice had taken on a steely edge.

What in the name of Odin was _wrong _with this woman?

Fandral gaped at her. "I did not specifically mention sex-"

"Oh, but you want it, don't you?" This time Natasha turned and faced him. The bow of her mouth was set in a hard line. "Listen, I've been alive a lot longer then you think, and gone through a lot more shit then you can even imagine. I know men like you, Fandral. Decently attractive and charming. Stupid girls throw themselves at their feet. All they care about is pretty girls and sex." Natasha's eyes bore deep into Fandral's. "Well let me tell you something. I've dealt with too many men like you, and I'm _not _going there again! So if you think I'm just another stupid chick who will hop into your bed on command, you're very mistaken!"

Fandral stood speechless. Never before had a maiden refused him in this manner. In his confusion and horror he managed to blurt out the one thing that had really stuck in his mind:

"You find me decently attractive then?"

Natasha gave him a look of complete disgust. "I'm going to have to tolerate you because of the whole you being Thor's friend thing. But if you try hitting on me one more time, I will deliver you back to Asgard in a body bag. And-," she eyed his armor. "If you want to blend in on earth I suggest you take off that ridiculous outfit." In regards to the open-mouthed stares various SHIELD agents were giving him around the deck.

Fandral continued to gape at her, his mind racing over what to do next. Natasha seemed adamantly sincere. Part of him wanted to scrunch his shoulders and slink back to his room in defeat, but another part yelled at him to keep trying. After all, Natasha could not have meant all she had said, could she?

Fandral was saved from having to reply, because Thor burst onto the main deck.

"I cannot find the Lady Sif!" He cried. On his face was a look of extreme distress.

"Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I know. I told you I had been looking for her everywhere."

"I spoke with a guard and he told me that Sif had left the helicarrier and gone out into the city!" Thor began to pace around the room.

At this Natasha's hard exterior dropped and her eyes widened. "Against Fury's orders? What the fuck did you say to her, Thor?

"I simply explained to her the truth about my feelings for Lady Jane!" Thor cried. "I had no idea she would react in this manner!"

Natasha scowled, opened her mouth as though she would reprimand him, and then turned away, muttering something about how all men were clueless pigs.

"Steve's in the city now." She said. "I'll call him up and ask him to look for her. And Tony can do a flyby with the suit. I can take a look around myself."

Fandral stepped toward her. "I shall come with-"

"_NO!" _Natasha snarled. "You and Thor go get Volstagg and Hogun to help with the search. I can do this myself!" With that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the deck. Despite Thor's obvious distress, he turned and looked at Fandral. Then he sighed.

"I warned you, Fandral."

Fandral was to horrified to respond.

Steve's apartment was small, but pretty standard for Brooklyn: a tiny kitchen with barely enough space for a fridge, sectioned off by counter that led to the living room. That was the largest room in the place, with an old couch, TV, and bookshelves lining the walls. A narrow hallway lead to Steve's bedroom, the only bedroom in the apartment.

Steve had brought Sif in and ushered her toward the bathroom. He gave her the clothes he'd bought and exact instructions on how the shower worked. Now Sif was sitting on the couch, wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. A towel was around her neck, her damp hair falling over her shoulders. Her expression was blank.

Steve was standing awkwardly to the side, wondering what he should do next. If only he had a clue what was going on!

Finally he spoke. "So . . . did SHIELD give permission for you to leave the helicarrier?"

Sif looked at him, her expression wary. "They did not. Not that I would heed their laws. I do not do as Midgard commands me." There was a flash of pain in her eyes.

Carefully Steve sat down next to her. "Do you want me to call someone? Maybe Thor-"

"NO!" Sif snarled, making Steve jump and almost fall off the couch. Nice move Rogers. "I do not wish to speak to Thor! Not now, not ever!"

_Oh. _So this was definitely about Thor. Sif had been pretty aloof since the battle against the robots. Steve had thought it was something to do with their little . . .incident during the battle. He was still tremendously embarrassed, hoping it wouldn't put a dent in any kind of friendship they were forming. But now this seemed like something else entirely.

The harsh, ringing sound of the phone came across the room from the kitchen. "Excuse me." Steve said quickly, rushing to answer it, leaving Sif to stare sullenly at the various contents of the room.

When Steve picked up, Natasha was on the other end, and she did not sound happy. _"Steve, Thor just walked in and told me that Sif had run out into the city! I need you to look around and tell me if you see her!"_

"I don't need to, Natasha. Sif's at my apartment. I was out buying groceries and found her about to be arrested by a cop. Thank God I arrived when I did!"

Steve heard Natasha sigh in relief. "Can you tell me what's going on?" He asked. "Sif seems in a terrible mood."

Natasha's voice was hard. _"Lets just say it has to do with a certain empty-headed thunder god being totally oblivious to someone's feelings. Look, just keep Sif in the apartment, okay? She clearly doesn't want to come back to the helicarrier. I'll see if I can talk to her later." _She hung up.

Steve sucked in a breath as he headed back toward the living room. So was Sif in love with Thor? It made sense, considering how they had been friends for so long. But Thor was dating Jane, so was Thor completely unaware of Sif's feelings? Things were getting complicated.

He found Sif had gotten up from the couch and was wandering around the room. His heart squeezed against his ribs when he saw her staring at a framed picture of Peggy Carter resting on the coffee table. It had been given to him by SHIELD after he had been thawed out. Steve couldn't bear to take it down, even though the memory of Peggy was still painful and fresh in his mind.

When Sif saw him she quickly straightened up. Her expression was slightly calmer and more inviting. "Steve, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I thank you for what you did in the street and am grateful for the hospitality you have shown me."

Steve gave a tiny smile. "It's no problem, Sif. Now, where do you want to sleep? There's the couch here or . . . you could have my bed if you want it."

An amused smile came to Sif's lips, illuminating her once-hostile face. "Please do not give up your comfort simply for me, Steve. The couch will suit me just fine."

She yawned and Steve, realizing how late it was, went to grab a few blankets from the closet. He gave them to Sif quickly said goodnight, and retreated to his own room. He lay in bed, his heart hammering inside his chest. Somehow knowing Sif was in the next room, he found himself unable to sleep.

_((Thanks to all that have followed and reviewed! I love reviews, so keep them coming! __))_


End file.
